


The Alphabet Affair - F

by spikesgirl58



Series: The Alphabet Affair [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon is hurt that Illya has a lover who isn't him.  This is going to make for an uncomfortable plane ride.  Written for MFUWSS Beta Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alphabet Affair - F

Napoleon slammed his front door shut with more force than was necessary. He wasn’t sure what bothered him the most: Illya having sex with another man or Illya not having sex with him.

That thought caught Napoleon mid-stride and he nearly stumbled into his coat rack. For a moment, he just stood there and weighed the thought. Why should what Illya did in his free time matter to him at all, sex or no sex? What did it matter if Illya didn’t find his own partner attractive enough to care about in that way?

 _And where the hell did that come from?_ Napoleon thought as he struggled out of his jacket. His shoulder holster followed and he enjoyed the heady few seconds of weightlessness the action of shedding his weapon allowed. In that moment, he felt as if he could fly.

“Flying would be good right now.” He berated himself for following his instincts, but he was so sure Illya had been interested in perhaps pursuing another aspect of their partnership, one not discussed at Survival School. He’d been a fool for just showing up unannounced at Illya’s apartment.

And he’d been an even bigger idiot for going in without knocking, but his interest had been tempered with caution when he realized the door was unlocked.   At that moment, a near panic had set in, sending him in with gun drawn and adrenaline pumping. Surely Illya was under attack.

His communicator beeped and he longed to ignore it, but habits ran too deeply and they needed to be done with this. ““I don’t want to hear it, Illya. Whatever you have to say, I’m not interested in hearing it.”

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Solo?” Waverly was not amused.

Napoleon winced at the sound of his boss’s voice. “I’m sorry, Mr. Waverly. I thought you were someone else.”

“I should very much think so.” Waverly paused, no doubt take a long calming pull on his pipe, or at least that would be Napoleon’s guess. “I need you and Mr. Kuryakin to catch the next plane to San Francisco. Delno Vickrey is on the move. He was spotted at some place in nearby Sausalito called, _Down the Rabbit Hole._    You may well get another chance at capturing him. Travel is making your reservations as I speak. ”

“ _Down the Rabbit Hole_? That’s interesting. I’ll be ready, sir.” Napoleon wasn’t anticipating that flight as much as he might have a couple of hours ago. They’d gotten closer earlier in the evening to unraveling the mystery and now fiendish _Alice in Wonderland_ angle was coming back bigger than ever. At least it will give them something to discuss while carefully avoiding the elephant in the room. If only they’d gotten this call while Illya was still here, then the flight would have been enjoyable. Now, he suspected it would be less so.

“And, Mr. Solo, whatever issue you are having with Mr. Kuryakin, get over it.” The communicator went dead in hand.

“I wish it was that easy.” Napoleon sighed and tucked the communicator away.   “At least this will force everything to a head, good, bad, or indifferent. And I did want to fly away.”

Napoleon went to pack, a routine thing now, no longer fraught with what to take or what he would need. The chances of him coming back without it had tempered his choices long ago.

Mostly he tried to keep his mind off whatever his partner might have been doing with that man. The chances that Napoleon quite literally tossed a bucket of cold water on that _tete-a-tete_ was pretty much guaranteed. And if not his interruption, then Waverly’s definitely put an end to Illya’s evening. For some reason, Napoleon took grim happiness at the though.

Napoleon had always known that Illya played both sides of the coin, as did he. An agent didn’t get very far if he wasn’t willing to use his body as an additional weapon in their fight against THRUSH. It wasn’t just the female agents who were required to act like honey traps at times. There were times when sex was as deadly a weapon as a pistol or knife. He certainly felt as if he’d been shot when he saw Illya performing fellatio on that guy.

Then Napoleon had an epiphany – he remembered the man, medium build, dark haired… At a fast glance, one could almost mistake the stranger for Napoleon.

“No, that isn’t possible… is it?” Napoleon murmured, as if trying to convince himself. “Now that’s something to think about,” he said to his reflection. “Perhaps there’s more to this than meets the eye and, if I’m lucky, and I am, this might just eventually go my way.” He could only hope. Mission: Seduce Illya had begun.

 

 

 

 


End file.
